Promises
by Jadis vi Britannia
Summary: SasuSaku Promises are made to be broken... or are they?


**A/N:** Another story. Sorry. I'll update soon on other stories. Pls. review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** If you don't like SasuSaku, please press that little button above that stays back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Promises

Genre: K+

Rating: Romance/Angst

Summary: Promises are made to be broken… or are they?

* * *

_They say life is full of promises…_

"Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura said brightly. The dark haired boy stood motionless, eyes boring into her skull before closing to hide dark eyes. Arms crossed before his chest. He grunted softly, showing that he was listening.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" she asked. He stood languidly against the bridge, eyes closed as if thinking.

"No."

He turned his back against her, not really turning her down, not really asking her to wait.

And she understood.

"Then I'm gonna wait till you say yes, okay?" She told him, eyes promising of a brighter future.

He faced her again, catching her eye. Without noticing, he felt the corners of his mouth lift, for once in many years breaking into a smile, albeit a small smile. And so he smiled. And she nodded, determined.

"It's a promise."

…_where promises are as dark as the moon hidden in shadows…_

"Revenge will get you nowhere!" She told him, eyes filled with tears.

"It won't make you happy." She continued, watching his back.

He did not face her.

"I have a goal, Sakura. I can't fulfill it if I stay in Konoha." He said.

"But… You can't leave me! If you do… then I'll be alone!" She cried.

"I'll… I'll help you! I'll come with you! I'll do anything… just don't leave me!" She declared amidst her tears.

"I love you more than anything!" She said desperately, trying to hold him back but to no avail.

"Sakura… thank you." He said to her before knocking her unconscious. He laid her on the bench.

"I promise I'll come back. He vowed, before turning, once again, into the darkness.

… _and as bright as the shining sun…_

"You should get stronger, Sakura." Sasuke said. "You can't rely on me and Naruto forever."

She closed her eyes. "I know. I'm doing the best I can.

"I know you are. He affirmed. "and yet, it's not enough."

She sighed, letting his verbal comments pass. "but you'll stay and help me train, right?" She asked, stopping her training for a little while.

"Yes I will." He smiled. She grinned, and lifted her little finger.

"Promise?"

"Yes it is." He replied, lifted his little finger, and joined his finger to hers.

_It could be a promise of love._

"Sasuke-kun… you know that I love you, right?" Sakura asked, standing near the bridge, illuminated by the moon.

Sasuke caressed her face. "I know." He answered.

"And do you love me?"

"Yes I do, Sakura." He assured her, tracing her lips with his thumb.

'I'm gonna love you forever, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

He drew her closer.

"Until the end of time." He met her lips in a kiss, sealing their promise of love.

* * *

_Of friendship…_

"Naruto… Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto and Sasuke faced her.

"What is it?"

"We'll always be friends." She declared.

Naruto's face broke into a smile.

"Of course we'll always be, Sakura-chan!..." and started to jabber. Sakura paid no mind and turned to Sasuke. He tilted his head downwards, slightly.

"Always." He assured her of their unshakable friendship that will last till the end.

* * *

_And of protection._

"Do you trust me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, holding her hand.

"Yes I do." She replied, unhesitant.

"Do you trust me to protect you?" He asked again, the grip on her hand stronger.

"Yes I do!" She cried, panicking.

"Jump, Sakura." He told her, urging her towards the bridge.

"Why?" She asked, not budging form her place at his side.

"You'll be protected… you'll be alive." He told her, getting into position.

"But I feel safer when I'm with you, Sasuke-kun!" She replied, holding her ground against the surrounding enemies.

"I can't promise to protect you well… Sakura." He fumbled for the appropriate words to say.

"But I'll try my best."

She smiled. "It's good enough for me."

* * *

_Some say that promises are made to be broken…_

She cried, holding his mangled body to her chest, as if to protect his body from the horrors of the world.

He was in a fight with his brother, and he had failed to fulfill his goal.

"Sasuke-kun… why?" She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.

"You promised you'll come back!" She fought the urge to shake his body, now just a corpse.

"You promised you won't leave me…" She said, battered and bloody, her chakra depleted at trying her best to heal him but to no avail.

"You promised…" She whispered, fatigue winning her over as she collapsed on his body in an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_Some say that promises are meant to be proven._

He walked towards the big gate of the prosperous village known as Konoha. In the middle of it stood a lady clad in red, her pink hair worn short, her emerald eyes filled with happy tears.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said once he was within earshot.

"Welcome home."

In sheer happiness of being back where he truly belonged he lifted his arms and pulled her close to his body, shaking in relief.

"Were you waiting fo me?' He asked, arms still wrapped around her lithe body.

"I promised, didn't I?" She replied, holding him tight against her too.

"Haruno Sakura never breaks promises… she keeps them." She said. "But I'm glad your home."

"So am I." He said, and pressed his yearning lips against hers softly.

* * *

_So which one will you choose?_

"Do you Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke as your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

She glanced at her future husband, who was watching her, and replied,

"I do."

"And do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yes I do."

"Now, I pronounce you, man and wife." The priest concluded, and invited the couple to kiss.

Sasuke held her face and slowly, savoring the moment, kissed her fully on the lips as their friends cheered in the background.

_Kisses are expression of love… but they can also be the promise of a lifetime._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pls. Review!


End file.
